


Treasure

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bonding, F/M, Feels, Meet-Cute, “They’re Back; Aren’t They” Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Chloe's just trying to protect her crew, but she gets considerably more than she bargained for.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElenaCee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaCee/gifts).



> For the "They're Back, Aren't They" fic exchange. Lyrics for my prompt [here](https://genius.com/Smog-spread-your-bloody-wings-lyrics), and video [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hql2pm9mR8). I'm sorry that this is probably not at all what you were expecting from this prompt, Elena, but once I read those lyrics I absolutely could not shake this idea.

Chloe never meant to become a pirate. 

She didn’t even like the term, really. “Pirate” sounded like someone who went around randomly attacking perfectly innocent ships for no reason, and she and her crew did nothing of the sort. In fact, they mostly attacked pirates, keeping them from harming anyone else. Unfortunately, only the Royal Navy could legally attack pirate ships, and they had soundly dropped Chloe from their ranks after she’d fought to expose the high-ranking Navy officials who were secretly working with the pirates. 

(They tried to wipe her memory, but magic had never worked on Chloe Decker the way it was supposed to. Firing and discrediting her was the next best option, but Chloe was always still a little wary every time she was on dry land.) 

So, since she captained an unauthorized vessel that attacked other ships, Chloe was officially a pirate. She’d learned to accept the designation, giving part of what she reclaimed from the pirates to poor villages and keeping only a portion to support herself, her daughter, and her small but loyal crew. It made it easier to go out every day and make the seas just a little bit safer. 

Of course, sometimes the danger they faced was a little more complicated than pirates. 

"Mom!" Trixie shouted, grabbing on to Dan's belt and trying to drag him backwards. Just like everyone else on board, though, all her ex-husband cared about was getting closer to the haunting music filling the air. "Dad won't stop trying to go over the side!" 

"Hold onto him as tight as you can, baby!" Chloe shouted, knocking out Linda with a quick punch before hurrying over to help her 10-year-old daughter. It took them both to pull him away from the edge completely, and a hit with the hilt of her sword before he went down. Even as he slipped into unconsciousness, though, she could see Linda starting to stir. Mazikeen was practically curled up in a ball, claws buried deep in the deck and a string of curses coming out of her mouth as she fought the pull of the music. Ella was clutching the mast like her life depended on it, eyes squeezed shut and muttering something Chloe couldn't hear over the sound of the music. Charlotte.... was unconscious. From the injector still near her hand, she'd made _herself_ that way. 

Okay, that could work. 

"Maze!" Pulling Trixie away from the railing, she urged her daughter toward the captain's cabin before hurrying to the side of her first officer. 

"I can't block it out," Maze managed, still clearly fighting the song's pull with every breath. In some ways, it might be worse for her than it was for the rest of the crew -- Ella was a seer, but as a half-bogeyperson Maze had more magic inside her than the rest of the crew put together. Like, Chloe knew, called to like. "I've tried every spell I know."

"It's okay," Chloe reassured her. "Which is why I need you to knock everyone but me and Trixie out for a few hours. It's the only way to keep you all safe until I figure out a way to solve this."

In an immense show of sheer stubbornness, Maze managed to lift her head just enough to glare at Chloe. "You try to deal with this alone," she gritted out, "and I will kick your ass." 

Chloe wisely didn't point out that Maze was in no shape to ride to her assistance at the moment. Maze was surprisingly protective of the "fragile humans" she sailed with. "I'm not doing this alone," she said instead. "You and Trixie will be keeping everyone else safe, which will make things so much easier on me."

Maze dropped her head, spitting out a string of curses in a language Chloe knew she wouldn't recognize even if there was no music playing. Then, with immense effort, she pulled one hand from the deck and used her claws to gouge out a quick sigil in the wood. After a few muttered words, it flared the bright red-orange of a fire. 

An instant later, everyone but Chloe and Trixie dropped to the deck and lay still. As Chloe stood, Trixie ran forward. "Are you going to go figure out how to stop the music?" she asked her mother, the worry slipping out from behind her "brave face."

Chloe crouched down, laying her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "I'll do my very best, baby," she said solemnly, trying to figure out how she was going to go about doing that. 

A little more of the worry shone through. "I should come with you. Then we can figure it out together."

Her heart broke a little as she pulled Trixie into a hug. "But then there wouldn't be anybody here watching out for your dad and all our friends while they're asleep. I'd want somebody really brave and smart for that job." 

Trixie tightened her arms around Chloe. "I'll keep them safe. But that means you need to keep _you_ safe."

Chloe closed her eyes. "I will."

000

Together, she and Trixie guided the ship towards a safe place to anchor, then Chloe took a rowboat to the rocky island the sound seemed to be coming from. There was only a small stretch of beach, almost entirely inhospitable, but she could see old fragments of other boats that looked very much like her own. She could also see what looked like an oar, and a scattering of helmets old enough that the metal was pitted. Other people had landed here over the years, and odds were they’d also died here.  

With that comforting thought, she started hiking towards where the sound was coming from. The hiking soon turned into rock climbing, a task that proved to be considerably more complicated than crawling around the rigging on her ship, and by the time she made it up to the cave she had several new cuts and gouges to add to the set she already had. But the music was in her ears the whole time, the need to stop it more than enough to urge her on.

Then she got to the cave, however, there was no sense of triumph. All that was inside it was a large pool of water, completely unremarkable-looking except for the fact that the haunting music was rising up out of it as clear as if the musician was standing next to her. Raising a daughter on a pirate ship meant you had to mostly handle the schooling yourself, which meant she knew sound traveled well through water. Still, there was no way it should be _this_ clear.

She’d known the music had a healthy dose of magic in it. But this? This smelled like a trap.

Still, there was no help for it. Keeping her sword belt on – it would make swimming slightly more awkward, but she suspected that Maze and Trixie wouldn’t consider her knives to be sufficient – Chloe dove into the water. The enchanted bracelet Maze had made for everyone on the crew started to glow the moment she hit the water, a faint reddish glow that cast a murky red light through the dark water. The water was as cold as the ocean had been, the salt in it burning the fresh wounds on her skin.

Knowing her air was limited, she started swimming. The underwater passageway looked natural, at least as far as she could tell in the weak light, but at the moment she didn’t trust a single damn thing about this island. Especially when some of the shadows beneath her looked suspiciously like swords, next to shapes that might have been bodies once upon a time.

The whole thing was clearly a complicated set-up to draw people to the exact place she was going, which meant whoever or whatever was on the other end wanted a lot of people to either play with or eat.

Light drew her to the surface, pouring down into another pool big enough to tread water. She broke the surface to find a surprisingly large room lit with glowing orbs, with the pool on one end and a surprisingly lush-looking lounging area on the other side. She could see a door on the opposite wall with a huge, complicated seal, and what looked like a shimmering, nearly transparent barrier between the pool and the lounging area.

In the center of it all was a… she had no better phrase than merman, but that seemed like a wildly inadequate way to describe the surprisingly elegant fusion of sea creature and humanoid form. He was covered in silver scales, reflecting the light from the orbs like mirrors, and delicate frills ran up the sides of his head. His long, webbed fingers were playing a lap harp, pulling sounds from it she’d never heard from the instrument before, and his eyes were tight shut. All his focus was on the music, which at this distance sounded far less otherworldly and about a thousand times more heartbreaking. It sounded almost… lonely now, a familiar-enough sensation that it made her chest ache in sympathy. Maybe she could—

She shook the thought off, kicking herself for the ridiculous thought. Damn it, she had a job to do.

Pushing herself up out of the water, she squared her shoulders and called up every ounce of captaincy she had in her. “Sir!” she yelled. “I’m going to—”

She didn’t make it any further than that, too startled by the sight of the musician jumping like a rat had just run over his foot. The music ended abruptly, the lap harp knocked off his lap, and as soon as he realized that little fact he dove for it like it was the most precious thing in the room. He caught it, heaving an obvious sigh of relief, then seemed to remember how the whole mess started in the first place and looked up at Chloe. His eyes went wide for a split second, and an instant later he transformed into an attractive, dark-haired and decidedly human man.

Chloe blinked, startled. This was definitely not one of the options she’d been expecting.

He clearly wasn’t any more prepared than she was, but he recovered better. “Pretend you didn’t see the last five minutes,” he said smoothly, setting the lap harp back on the cushions before standing up and walking toward her. Very, very nakedly walking toward her. “Let’s try this again, shall we?” He bowed. “Welcome to my humble abode, darling. I’m sure you’re here for the treasure, but that doesn’t mean we can’t sit down and have a little chat first.” He smiled, a slow, predatory curve of lips. “It’s been so long since I’ve been able to enjoy the company of such an attractive pirate.”

She was a grown woman with a child, but she couldn’t stop herself from partially shielding her eyes from contemplating just how well endowed he was. “Can you put some pants on, please?”

He made a tsking noise. “Pity. In my experience, adding more clothes rarely improves a situation.” Still, pants appeared on his body an instant later, and when Chloe gratefully lowered her hand he smiled again. “Now, where were we. Feel free to take off your sword and any knives you might have on your person, along with any and all clothing you feel tempted to—”

Appalled to feel herself blushing, she pushed ahead. “Your music,” she said quickly, not quite willing to meet his eyes. “I need you to stop your music.”

He looked surprisingly offended at that. “I am an excellent musician. I’ll admit the last song was a bit too morbid to set the mood, but I assure you that—”

She’d faced down hordes of people who were trying to kill her. Surely she could figure out how to get control of this conversation. “I’m sure it’s wonderful, but it’s making my crew want to jump overboard to get to you and I need it to stop.”

That seemed to throw him, the attitude slipping back off his face as if it had never been there. “My singing? I don’t—” He stopped, realization hitting, and actually winced. “Ah. Yes. Sorry. True desire and all that. I forgot how my mood effects—” He cut himself off with a shake of his head, then took a deep breath and recovered his original poise. “Consider it done. I assume it’s some trick of Father’s that causes it to project outward when not a drop of bloody sound has ever made it _in_.” His expression darkened briefly, then he cleared his throat as the flirtation immediately flooded back. “But even without music, I assure you we’ll have plenty to keep ourselves busy. If you’ll just—”

"Why would your father want to draw people here?" Chloe asked, taking a step forward. "For that matter, who _is_ your father? Is he the one who put you in here?"

The musician's expression darkened again. "My father is one of the old gods. I assume he's changed his name by now, scraping along for new believers to keep him alive." His voice was tight. "Yes, he put me in here. Annoying a god has its consequences, even if it's dear old daddy."

She tried to imagine her own father doing anything like this to her. "There's really no way for you to get out?"

"No. This barrier locks me inside as much as it does the treasures." He touched a fingertip to it, briefly, and Chloe was horrified to realize she could smell the burning even from here. "And we’ll consider that an end to this _extremely_ unpleasant topic of conversation, and get back to something more—" He stopped, brow furrowed with sudden realization. "Wait. Why weren't you affected like the rest of your crew?"

Chloe hesitated briefly, but he'd answered her questions. It was only fair that she do the same for him. "Magic doesn't work very well on me." She winced at how it sounded. "It doesn't extend beyond my skin, though. I'd be able to get myself out, but not you. Sorry."

He looked startlingly fragile at the apology, then a moment later it disappeared behind an expression that was as theatrical as before but somehow far less dangerous. "I know I've been inside for awhile, darling, but even I know a proper pirate doesn't _apologize_ to people."

Chloe put on her best cocky expression. "Good thing I'm not a proper pirate, then."

A grin flashed across his face, bright and delighted, and Chloe felt a corresponding warm spark in her chest that probably should have been alarming. "The _best_ kind of pirates are the improper ones." He sketched a deep, ridiculous bow, theatrical but somehow feeling far more genuine than his earlier propositioning. "Lucifer Morningstar, at your service."

"Chloe Decker." She didn't bow, almost certain she couldn't pull it off without looking like an idiot. The impulse rising up inside her, however, could prove to be far more embarrassing.

Her crew were safe now, and had been since the moment Lucifer stopped singing. They were probably still asleep because of Maze's spell, unless her sense of time was off, and even if they'd woken up already Trixie would tell them where she'd gone. As long as Ella didn't have any visions of Chloe being in danger, they would trust her to come back on her own at least until nightfall.

She had a little time. And for some impossible reason, she wanted to use it here.

Her lips curved upward. "I believe you mentioned something about treasure?"

When Lucifer's eyes lit, it somehow felt like she'd made exactly the right decision. "I did indeed." He stepped back, gesturing to the immense door behind his sitting area. "Welcome to my humble abode."

Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the shimmering barrier. She could tell she passed through it only by the faint vibration against her skin, and when she turned around and stuck her finger back in it was the same.

She turned back to find Lucifer watching her closely. "Even if you weren't immune to magic, the barrier's not meant to hold _you_ in," he said almost gently, reaching out to brush his fingers over a trailing lock of her still-wet hair. He let go quickly, rubbing his fingers together with a distinctly wistful expression.

It took a second for Chloe to realize what Lucifer was really interested in. "How long has it been since you touched water?" she asked quietly, thinking about the form of Lucifer's she'd seen when she first stepped into the cave. The form that was clearly born to be underwater, but had been locked just a few feet away from it for centuries.

He stopped rubbing immediately, expression closing up as he focused back on Chloe. "It doesn't matter," he said quickly, and she honestly didn't know if he was lying or trying to convince himself. “What’s far more important is that I haven’t yet shown you the treasures you asked for.”

Lucifer headed toward the door, waving a hand over the lock as if it was the simplest thing in the world. It started opening, a series of spinning, shifting plates that was almost mesmerizing, and Chloe got caught up enough that she almost didn’t notice when the wall itself started sliding away. Soon it had all disappeared, revealing a cavern full of gold and jewels that seemed to stretch wider and taller than the rocks outside could possibly contain.

Chloe let herself just stare, eyes wide as she drank it all in. “I didn’t think the world _had_ that much treasure,” she whispered, finding it impossible to even guess how much some of it was worth. Charlotte was the one who could determine the quality and value of gems just by looking at them, but even the lowest possible estimate would successfully leave enough money to run at least a middle-sized kingdom. And that wasn’t even including the possibility that the items were magical, which they definitely were. It was a law, somewhere, that any item of treasure found in a mysterious cave would grant the user some form of power, especially if it was guarded by any kind of magic.

Of course, there was also a pretty good chance it would eat your soul.

She turned to look at Lucifer, who was watching her with an amused, rueful expression. “They’re pretty,” she said wryly. “What’s the catch?”

His grin flashed again, this one far more dangerous. “Oh, there are any number of them. About half the items in the collection are cursed – I save those for the true monsters who find me. The barrier spell doesn’t bother them, because their true desire _is_ to hurt people, but the cursed item is more than enough punishment.” His eyes flashed, reminding her of the glowing sea creatures from the darkest depths of the ocean. “I know what everything in the collection does, and I always choose _carefully_.”

Carefully sidestepping the violence in his voice – she agreed that some people needed to be stopped, and even if she wouldn’t have gone about it the same way Lucifer didn’t have many other options – Chloe focused on the bit about the barrier spell. “True desire?”

The question was enough to distract Lucifer from his darker thoughts. “Ah, yes, sorry. I forgot to give you the speech.” He swept a hand over the collection. “You may choose one treasure to take with you out of the cave, but that treasure must be completely in line with your true desire. If it’s not, you get flash fried and the item gets popped back into the cave.”

Chloe’s brow lowered. “So it has to be a reflection of the thing you want most in the world?”

Lucifer tilted his hand in a “maybe” gesture. “Not exactly. As long as it’s something you truly, deeply want, the barrier will let you through. It just reads your desire in relation to the treasure – it doesn’t rummage around your brain to get your life story.” He smiled a little. “I’ve gotten _very_ good at finding loopholes, over the centuries.”

Not for himself, of course. “How many treasure hunters have you helped?” she asked softly.

He shrugged. “I don’t count them, really. I’ve talked a few of them into leaving without anything at all, and the ones who think they’re here on a noble mission are all too willing to listen to any suggestions I have.” His eyes grew distant, like he was seeing something years in the past. “One young man just wanted to bring his girlfriend back to life. I gave him a harp that could potentially call her back from the dead, but only if she wanted to come.” His expression darkened briefly. “Everyone should have a choice.”

Chloe was warmed again, though it still wasn’t a good idea, and was briefly, wildly tempted to try and find out what happened to the young man with the harp. “So,” she asked instead. “What treasure would you suggest I try for?”

That seemed to throw him, but it was Chloe’s turn to be surprised when he looked faintly alarmed. “You know the safest option would be to take nothing at all.”

“I do,” she said evenly, wondering if she’d been testing him without realizing it. Wondering if she was really going to try and go through with the plan forming in the depths of her mind. “But if I did decide to try for something, what would you suggest?”

He looked oddly lost for a moment, though he rallied quickly. “Well, that depends,” he asked, searching her face. “What is it you truly desire?”

The answer was immediate. "To keep my daughter and my crew safe."

There was a flare of surprise and something else in his eyes at the mention of the word "daughter." "Do you have a romantic partner of some kind who would be offended they're not on the list?" he asked lightly.

Chloe hesitated, wondering if this was back to the earlier propositioning. Even if it was, she didn’t see any reason not to be honest. "If I did have a romantic partner, they _would_ be on the list. My ex-husband is part of my crew."

His face lit again, brief but bright, and it left a warm, unsteady feeling in her stomach as he turned back to the treasure. "Well, if protecting your people is what you truly desire, I think I can find you a few options that won't either leave you horribly cursed or cause you an unpleasant sensation at the barrier." He tilted his head again. "If you'll follow me?"

She did, and he proceeded to lead her on the strangest, most fascinating tour she'd ever been on. He knew the history of all the items, from larger descriptions to more personal anecdotes that made it sound like he was there when they happened. He was clearly starting with whatever pieces were closest to him, or whatever interested him the most, because they were at least 10 pieces in and she hadn’t heard the word “protection” once.

“…and this the Crown of Alurana. It may not look like much, but at least 300 different people have died trying to claim it. It’s named after its first owner, a princess who was less than thrilled when she realized it wasn’t _her_ everyone was lusting after. If I recall correctly, she started a war over it.” He smirked. “Best guess is that it’s been enchanted with a lust spell of some kind, but I’m normally an immense fan of lust and I simply don’t see the appeal.”

She watched his face, thinking about the plan she still hadn’t been able to shake. A part of her wanted to consult with her crew first, get their input and see if Ella had any visions about it, but she already knew that their main focus would be to try and talk her out of it. More importantly, she had no idea if she’d be able to come back once she left. Even for her, magic caverns didn’t tend to have an open-door policy.

But there were dangers, still. And she didn’t have the right to make the decision alone.

“Would you risk your life, for something you wanted?” she asked him. “Not the crown, maybe, but your true desire.”

Lucifer gave her a look like he couldn’t quite understand why she’d asked such a ridiculous question. “Of course.” He made it sound like it was the most obvious answer in the world. “There’s not a great deal that can kill me, and at this point I’d risk my life not to be _bored_. Something that I truly desire….” His eyes grew distant, and he shook his head to clear it before focusing on Chloe with an amused look. “I already know your answer, since you charged straight into a mysterious cave to stop whatever horrible creature was enchanting your crewmates.”

“Accidentally,” she corrected, bothered by the easy way he said ‘horrible creature.’ Not like he was proud, but like it was one of the basic facts of the universe.

 His expression softened a little. “Accidentally.” He looked ahead along the row of treasures they were walking down, brow lowering in thought. “You humans need to eat regularly, don’t you? I can’t promise fine dining, sadly, but I seem to remember a horn of plenty near here that should let us conjure up a picnic that doesn’t explode.”

It was the best opening she was going to get, as little as she wanted to take it. She had to get back to Trixie, if nothing else. “Actually, I think I’d probably better go. My crew is probably getting worried about me by now.”

The absolute heartbreak that flashed across his face before he boxed it away hurt to look at. “So soon? We didn’t even get to any of the treasures I promised to show you.” He sounded almost pleading. “Surely they’ll understand if you come back with something dazzling that will keep them safe out on the high seas.”

She shook her head, throat tightening when the heartbreak slipped out again. He must be _so_ lonely. “It’s okay. We’ve been doing just fine like we have been.” He opened his mouth, like he wanted to try another persuasion, but she cut him off by speaking first. “Can you walk me back to the barrier?”

He didn’t say anything for a long moment, then squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. “Of course.”

The walk back was silent. Lucifer was muted, somehow, like someone had shut a light off inside him, and Chloe had to stop herself from taking his hand or something else equally ridiculous. He was lonely, she reminded herself firmly. He would have been this excited to see _anyone_.

When they got back to the barrier, Lucifer hesitated. “I don’t suppose….” The sentence trailed off, and he took another deep breath before trying again. “We could always try the treasure hunt again, some time,” he said, his voice not nearly as casual-sounding as he clearly wanted it to be. “If your ship ever passes back this way.”

Chloe knew it would never work, but she couldn’t bear to watch his face fall again. “Maybe.”

Lucifer could see the lie in her face, his own expression twisting. “Which we both know means no.” He swept a hand out toward the barrier. “After you.”

There was no better time. She took a few steps forward toward the barrier, then grabbed Lucifer’s hand as he was about to pull it away. He made a startled noise as she twisted him around, pushing him in front of her, and concentrated all her thoughts on how _badly_ she wanted to help Lucifer get out of this prison.

Then shoved them both through the barrier.

There wasn’t even a moment of resistance as Lucifer and then Chloe passed through, just the vibration against her skin, and their original momentum was enough to send them both straight into the pool of water. She let go of him the moment they hit the water, worried about the rumble she could hear in the distance, and he surfaced a second after she did with an utterly shocked expression. “What…. How….” He looked back at the barrier, then at Chloe, looking like his world had just been upended. “Chloe….”

Sadly, they didn’t have time for questions right then. There was another rumble, much closer this time, and she could feel the entire cavern shudder like someone about to be overcome by rage. The magic had figured out what she’d done, and didn’t like it. “We have to get out of here.” She grabbed his face to make him focus. “My bracelet will give us light, but—”

That was the moment when the collapse began, a chunk of rock big enough to crush them both falling straight from above them. Her only warning was the expression on Lucifer’s face, and she sucked in what air she could as he grabbed her and rolled them both under the water. She could feel some of the impact _through_ him, like he’d taken a hit, and when his grip relaxed for a second she panicked and clung to him. But she felt him change under her hand, skin transforming into scale, and in the weak light from the bracelet he looked alert and like he was moving on his own.

Knowing speed was their only hope, she pulled him toward the tunnel. After a moment he moved a little ahead of her, switching their grip, and propelled them both to the light on the other side with far more speed than a mere human could have managed.

When they surfaced in the pool on the other side, thankfully, everything was calm. He immediately transformed back to his human form as she tried to turn him around, checking for injuries. “I don’t know if you have healing powers of some kind, but if you don’t we need—”

Lucifer stopped her with a hand wrapped around her wrist, urgent but still somehow surprisingly gentle. The shock was gone out of his face, but it looked like there were several other emotions threatening to break the surface. “What _I_ need is for you to tell me what happened.” His voice was rough and just a little shaky. “You told me your immunity to magic couldn’t extend to me.”

“It didn’t.” She couldn’t stop herself from smiling, relief and adrenaline combining with the warmth pooling at the base of her stomach. “I just took my chosen treasure back with me through the barrier, exactly like you said I could.”

His brow furrowed. “That doesn’t—” Then he got it, shock bursting through before it melted into something open and raw. “Me?” he breathed. “Your treasure was _me_?”

“I wanted to get you out of there,” she said simply.

“You wanted to protect your people,” he argued.

 _You’re my people, too._ The thought burned through her mind with the sting of truth, but since it was far too ridiculous to say out loud she just gently pulled away from him. “You’re the one who said people could have more than one true desire,” she said instead, opting for the safer response as she got out of the pool. “And now you have the freedom to go find your own true desire, whatever it is.”

“Oh, no.” Lucifer swam toward her side of the shoreline. “I’m staying with you. I’m your treasure, after all.”

Chloe stared at him, trying very hard to ignore the hope bubbling in her chest. “You have centuries to catch up on.”

“I do.” He got out of the water, looking far more seductive than he had when he was trying to proposition her earlier. “I think I’ll quite enjoy doing it as a pirate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
